


Flames

by yetanotherasian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherasian/pseuds/yetanotherasian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles focusing on different times he felt the flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

The first time he felt the flame was when he was playing with his ball. It went astray and got captured by a little dog. He remembers crying and crying until the old man placed his finger on his forehead. Upon it was a gentle, comforting flame. He fell asleep.

\---

As he died, his heart was filled with regret. It was small at first, but that bullet lit a spark within him. So that that regret burst into flames and consumed him. He was reborn. Fire flowed through his veins. He will do what he can with his dying will.

\---

He opened his eyes. The familiar flame of death and resolve flickered on his forehead, but he felt calmer, more relaxed. Still, he felt his chest tightening, heard his heart screaming. The heterochromatic adversary that stood before him made his blood freeze in fear. But, he knew this wasn't the time to let his emotions get the best of him. He took a deep breath and stood up to face his opponent.

\---

His flames flickered out when he saw the man that was encased inside the robot. The Ninth Boss. He bit back bitter tears as he realized the consequences of his actions. He shouldn't have rushed in so recklessly-! He felt disgusted with himself. These flames, they were supposed to-! He felt like throwing up. Before he did anything rash, he heard the old man's faint voice. The man placed his flaming finger on his forehead. This flame... This gentle, comforting flame-! He felt the familiar warmth fade. His tears were threatening to spill over. But, new flames began to burst within him. He will not allow this man, the leader of the Varia, to become Vongola Decimo.

\---

He stared at the older man. The scars of the past were slowly consuming his visage. The flames filled with glowed brighter than before. Why did this man take that path. Why, he thought as he grabbed his shoulders. The ice that formed felt cool, but he still felt the burning rage within the man. He couldn't understand the man before him. He encased him in ice.

\---

They now called him Decimo after he officially inherited the family. He was their boss, their sky. But he felt uneasy. How can someone like him possibly lead the world's most powerful mafia? He sharply inhaled. Exhale. He felt the flame of resolve flicker within him. He will do fine. He just needs to protect the things he loves.

\---

They saw him get gunned down. They saw his blood flow out of him like a never ending river. The scent of iron and gun power was heavy in the air. They yelled and screamed until their throats were sore. They waited for the flames to burst and bring him back to life. Their hearts broke. Their sky is gone. Their hope is gone. The flame was extinguished.

\---

They lay him in a bed of white lilies. Purity, innocence. They knew their boss would love to shed off the terrors of the underworld when he ascends to the heavens. They don't remember how long they stood there gazing at the coffin. They only remember the heavy rain and the bitter tears. They remember waiting for flames that never appeared. The only thing that greeted them were cold ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! i hope you liked my first fanfiction!
> 
> \- kachi


End file.
